Kim's New Machine
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Kim invents a new machine. What could go wrong?
1. The Machine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband or its characters.**

* * *

><p>(Narrator's POV)<p>

It all started as a normal day. The Newmans were about to start practicing in the garage when Kim suddenly cleared her throat loudly. Everyone looked in her direction.

"Newmans," She said, walking over to something big with a blanket over it. "before we start practic,e there's something I'd like to show you guys!" She stated excitedly. The others looked at her in confusion and curiosity. She smiled and grabbed the edge of the blanket. "Behold," She said in a proud voice. "the Ani-Mator 2000!" As she said the name, she dramatically uncovered a strange machine with a whoosh of the blanket. Konnie squealed excitedly.

"The Ani-_Whatnow_?" Carrie asked, confused. Kim pat the machine.

"The Ani-Mator 2000." She repeated. "If you step inside, and name an animal, this machine will make it appear!" She said, trying to state it's purpose as simply as possible. Carrie raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"And how, exactly, does it do that?" She said, crossing her arms. Kim walked over to her

"Psht, it'd take me _forever_ to explain to you and your simple, non-scientific minds." She said, patting Carrie on the head, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, since you're _so_ skeptical, why don't you try it for yourself?" Kim asked, motioning towards the machine. Carrie scoffed.

"Well, I wanna try!" Everyone suddenly turned their heads to Larry. His expression then became nervous as everyone's eyes were on him. "Well, it's just...I've always wanted a pet, but my mom won't let me get one. Apparently, tigers are considered 'too dangerous.'" Larry said, using his fingers to make air quotes. After a few awkward seconds, Kim clapped her hands together.

"Well then, Larry! Step right into the machine, and say what kind of animal you want. Just...no tigers, or anything else of that sort. Try something more...domestic." She said. Larry looked disappointed, but nodded as he walked over to the machine. Carrie then huffed.

"I want to try it too. If it does _somehow_ work, I wanna get a friend for Dr. Purrs."

"Okay then, Carrie. Just step right on in with Larry, and on my count, say what kind of animal you want." Carrie nodded as she went in next to Larry, who blushed at the closeness. Kim walked over to the side of the machine, and stood next to a lever. She then held up her hand, signaling a countdown from 5. One by one, she put a finger down until she got to the last one. When that one went down, Carrie and Larry said their animal at the same time.

"Cat!" Kim then pulled the lever, and the machine started to hum and whir. But there was suddenly a crackling sound, and Kim's eyes widened. The machine soon became engulfed in smoke, and Kim could no longer see Carrie or Larry through it. She waited a couple minutes as the noises from the machine died down, and the smoke began to clear. She waved the last of the smoke away, and squinted. She then gasped in shock. Konnie came up behind her.

"Sis, what's wrong?" She asked. Kim was having a hard time finding the right words to say, so she just said it blatantly.

"Carrie and Larry. Th-they're _gone_!" She said, pointing at the empty spot that had been previously occupied by two 13 year olds. Kim looked at her sister worried expression.

"You killed them..." Konnie said subtly. Kim coughed nervously.

"Uh...I-I didn't kill them! Its just...something went a little wrong, is all. We'll, uh...we'll figure it out tomorrow! Let's just get home for now..." Kim suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...what happened to Carrie and Larry?<strong>


	2. Cats

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Carrie's POV)<strong>

As Kim pulled the lever, everything was fine until I heard a crackling sound coming from the machine. I became worried, and was about to step out of the machine when, suddenly, everything around us disappeared. I blinked in surprise as I looked around. There was no longer a room or a machine, but just a black void surrounding Larry and I. I was just frozen there in total shock, as we were just floating in nothingness. Larry started freaking out and hyperventilating. I looked over to him, worried.

"L-larry, it…it's going to be okay. We'll…find a w-way out of here." I told him, though I wasn't really sure, myself. He nodded, however, and attempted to slow his breathing. After he had calmed down a bit, I looked around some more, still seeing nothing. Suddenly, I felt something weird in my insides. My stomach suddenly felt like it was tightening, and my hands were starting to shake. Then, suddenly, I heard Larry let out a scream. I looked over at him again, and saw him holding his stomach, his teeth gritting in pain. I was about to ask what was wrong, but then I felt a sharp pain shoot up my spine, and it suddenly felt like my insides were twisting. The pain was unbearable as I wrapped my arms around my abdomen, trying everything I could to stop the pain. I gritted my teeth, and my eyes clenched shut. I don't know how long we were like that before the pain began to alleviate. But as I did, the world around me began to disappear once more, and my vision started to fade. I just stayed still as the darkness took over.

When I awoke once again, I felt perfectly fine, as if nothing had happened at all. I opened my eyes slightly, and looked at my surroundings. My eyes suddenly widened in surprise as I noticed that we were back in the garage. I shook my head and attempted to get up, which proved difficult, as my arms and legs became shaky when I tried to put weight on them. Then, I suddenly remembered Larry. I looked to my right, but instead of seeing Larry, there was a huge, orange cat lying next to me. I screamed and tried to move away from it as quickly as possible. It looked like your average, domestic house cat, but it was the size of a _human_! Okay, today is just getting _too_ freaky.

Suddenly, the large cat started to move, causing me to jump. It opened its eyes slightly, and its somewhat familiar green gaze washed over the room until it landed on me. Its eyes snapped open all the way, and it immediately stood up straight.

"Aaa, a huge cat!" The orange tabby said, which I now knew was male. Wait, it can talk?! He started breathing heavily, and pressed himself further into the inside of the machine. I shakily attempted to stand up, and took a step towards him. That's when I noticed something weird. The floor felt…different. I looked down, and looked at my white paws. Wait, _paws_?! Oh, god. I looked over to the orange cat, and my eyes widened. How did I not notice it before? The voice, the eyes. This cat wasn't the size of a human, we were both the size of cats. We _were _cats! I took a wobbly step towards him.

"L-larry?" I said. He stopped trying to get away and froze. He looked at me, eyes wide. He must have recognized my voice.

"Ca…_Carrie_?!" He said in disbelief. I just nodded. I know I'm probably acting more calm than I should be in a situation like this, but honestly, it's not really surprising considering it's Kim's doing. Plus, I've kind of…always wanted to be a cat. And going back to normal should be easy. We'll just have to find Kim, and I'm sure she could change us back in no time. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when Larry took a step towards me. "C-care, you're…you're a…cat!" I looked at him with a half-smile.

"I'm not the only one." I told him simply. His eyes widened even further, and he raised one of his paws to look at. He looked like he was about to scream, but before he could, he fainted, hitting the floor with a _thud_. I just sighed in aggravation and padded over to him. I grabbed him by the scruff, the feeling of so much fur in my mouth making me want to hurl, and dragged him to a spot under the computer desk. I lied him down gently and went over to the couch, now taking in the sights of the garage, which I surprisingly hadn't noticed from the beginning. Everything was huge. I clumsily hopped onto the couch to get a better view, my mind reeling. I began thinking about cats, their traits, and their behavior.

I remembered that cats couldn't see many colors, and that almost everything was black, gray, and white. I looked around, but I was confused. I could make out all the colors of the garage just fine. I also remembered that cats have great hearing and sense of smell. I perked my ears and sniffed the air. I realized that I couldn't hear or smell any better than I had before, which confused me further. But I decided to shrug it off for now. I hopped off the couch, landing easily on my paws. I walked back over to where Larry was under the desk, and went and lied down next to him. I put a paw over him, and dragged him a bit closer to me until I felt his side against mine. I then rested my head on his back, and curled my tail around him protectively. I heard him start to lightly purr, which caused me to smile as I began to nod off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what will they do now? How will they get back to normal? What's Kim going to do when she finds out? Why am I asking so many questions?!<strong>


	3. What's the Worst That Could Happen?

**Woo, chapter three! I'm having so much fun writing this story, which is probably why I'm posting so frequently. I have **_**SO **_**many plans for this story! **Anyways, hope you enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**Carrie's POV)**

When I woke up, I felt really warm and cozy. I opened my eyes a bit, and saw that Larry had snuggled in closer to me. I smiled, and if cats could blush, I'd be doing so. I stood up, yawned, and stretched, looking around. I didn't really know what to do until Larry woke up. I sat down on my haunches, and raised one of my paws to look at. My paws were white, but it looked like my arm…err…_leg _was black. I then decided to find out what I looked like. I looked around and, to my surprise, the garage door was open. The damn twins didn't close it?! I growled angrily and began padding towards the open door. I took a few steps outside to see that it was just starting to be morning.

I wondered how I'd be able to see myself. Well, there's a mirror in my room, but how will I get there?! It's on the second floor! I looked around. Then, I saw it. The tree. The tree that Larry always uses to get into my room. And it wasn't too high, so it shouldn't be a problem. I grinned and started running towards the tree, which ended in me falling flat on my face due to not being used to my cat legs, yet. I growled in frustration and got up, shaking myself off. I then started _briskly padding_ towards the tree. Once I got to it, I looked up. I gulped. _It looked a lot shorter from farther away…_

Regardless, I attempted to climb it anyway.I looked at one of my paws as I slid my claws out. Then, with all my strength, I jumped as high as I could, and locked onto the tree with my claws. I looked down, surprised. I jumped, like, 4 feet! Wow, I love being a cat! I then started to make my way up the tree with little struggle, resting on branches every now and then, until I finally got to the one that was right next to my window, which I always left open for Larry. I smiled as I hopped from the branch to my window sill, slipping into my room without a sound. I looked around until I spotted the mirror that was right over my dresser. I went over and hopped onto my dresser. I looked at the mirror, seeing myself for the first time. I was completely black except for my paws, which were all white. My eyes stayed the same color: Blue. The only thing I could think when I saw myself was _**damn**_, I look _**good **_as a cat! I did a couple turns, admiring myself in the mirror.

I was pulled from my admiring when I heard meowing. Larry must be awake. I hopped off the dresser, onto the window sill, onto the tree branch, and started going down one branch at a time until I hit the ground. I went over to the garage, but then stopped in my tracks when I saw a stranger. Another cat. A calico. I then saw Larry, who was backing up against the wall. He was watching the cat in fear as he pressed himself impossibly close to the garage wall, his tail puffed.

"C'mon, fella. You don't have to be scared of me." She purred soothingly. She appeared to be flirting with him. Suddenly, I felt protective instincts fill me, and I became enraged. I ran over to them, and put myself between Larry and the stranger. I hissed at her as loudly as I could, a low growl forming in my throat. The calico backed up. "Woah, there. Who are you, stranger?" She asked. I took a step towards her, claws unsheathed.

"It's none of your business who I am, but I _am_ going to be you're worst nightmare if you don't leave _soon_!" I seethed, my fangs bared and my tail lashing angrily. Her eyes widened a bit, and she backed up a little more.

"Okay, okay!" She said before turning tail and running the opposite way. I sighed, glad that she was gone. I turned around and looked at Larry, who was watching me, surprised. I walked over to him. He stood up straight and looked at me, smiling.

"Thanks for that save. I didn't know what to do!" He said, obviously relieved. I winked at him.

"Don't worry, Larry. I've always got your back." I told him sincerely, returning his smile. He gave me a sheepish look, and looked away. We were silent for a bit, the air between us becoming a little awkward. This continued until Larry spoke up.

"So, uh…cats, huh?"

"Yep." This just made it more awkward. I then perked up. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" I said. Larry looked at me.

"Huh?"

"I just remembered! We need to go see Kim if we wanna get changed back." Larry nodded, but then stopped.

"Wait, is it really…safe to go too far outside as cats? I mean, there's a lot of risks." I shrugged.

"Never know if we don't try." Larry sighed.

"Lemme guess, you got a crazy plan?" I shook my head.

"Actually, I don't really have a plan this time. Let's just go!" Larry just shook his head as he began to walk towards the opening of the garage.

"You know, I don't know what's worse: You having a crazy plan, or you not having a plan at all." I excitedly bounded towards him, almost falling again.

"Oh, c'mon, Larr. What could go wrong?" I said, nudging his shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"Care, I could write a book on the things that could go wrong. I just hope you know what you're doing." He said, giving me a stern look. I just laughed and walked out of the garage, Larry following close behind. I breathed in the fresh, morning air and smiled. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, Carrie. What's the worst that could happen...? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>


	4. What Have I Done?

**Yet another chapter! On a roll! This one might actually depress some folks, so just an early warning. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>(Carrie's POV)<strong>

As we were walking down the sidewalk, I looked over at Larry. He looked scared and worried. I moved in until we were walking so close that our flanks were touching.

"Larr, it's gonna be okay. You're with me!" He looked at me strangely.

"That's why I'm worried!" He said. I giggled slightly. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Uh, Larry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you see in color?" He took a look at his surroundings, as if he had never given it a thought.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, aren't cats supposed to see in…you know…black and white? Also, I can't smell or hear any better than I used to, either." Larry shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess we still kept some of our human traits. I mean, Kim's machine was rather faulty. Perhaps it didn't change us all the way." I looked down, think about his words.

"Maybe…" I said. We kept walking until Kim and Konnie's house came into view. I perked up. "There it is!" I was about to make a mad dash for the house, but then I felt something wrap around my sides.

"Care!" I heard Larry yell. I felt myself starting to be lifted off the ground. I looked back at Larry, and saw that he was being held by a human. And not just any human. Laney Penn. And if he's being held by Laney, then the one holding me must be…_oh no_. I was turned around, and sure enough, I was in the hands of none other than Corey Riffin. I meowed angrily at him.

"Aww, she likes me!" He said like a little kid. Laney giggled.

"Core, look at this little guy! He's so _cute_!" As I just stayed still in his hands, the only thing that was going through my head was: _OHMYGODKILLMENOW_. Larry looked at me with a sympathetic look, because he knows how much I _hate_ Riffin. And as if it couldn't get any worse, he brought me up to his chest and hugged me. I wanted to be angry, but it actually felt…nice. I started to involuntarily purr, and my eyes closed as he held me close to him. I heard Corey sigh.

"Hmm…I wonder if I should take you home." My eyes snapped open. _No no no no no!_ He held me up so that we were eye level. I then heard Laney pipe up.

"Uh, Core? Don't you have an allergy to cats?" I saw Corey freeze. Then without warning, dare I say it, he sneezed. In my face. I swear, if he had been holding me just a little bit closer, I could have clawed out his eyes. I growled as I heard Larry snickering, and I shot him a warning glance. He immediately stopped. "Aww, you poor baby!" Laney said as she came up to me and started petting my back. "Corey! How could you?!" He looked at her.

"Sorry, it was a surprise one! How was I supposed to know?"

"Well, why'd you pick her up in the first place?! You know you're allergic to cats!" Corey shrugged.

"Eh, well maybe I shouldn't take you home, then." I would have been happy, but I was still frozen with disgust and disbelief. Literally frozen. I couldn't move. I believe this is what it's like to be traumatized. "Hey, Lanes? Maybe _you_ should take them home!" Laney looked to Larry, then to me.

"Hmm…yeah, I guess I could…" She said. _No no no no no! _She then took me from Corey, and now we were both being held by her. "Well, see ya tomorrow, Core." She said.

"Yeah, bye Lanes." He said, waving. I groaned in annoyance as she carried us to her house. Larry looked at me.

"So, what now?" I sighed in defeat.

"I…don't know…" I muttered. We stayed silent as Laney walked home. When she finally got there, she took us inside and quickly closed the door. She then leaned down to pet both of us.

"You two are gonna love it here." She said happily. She then walked away into the house. I heard Larry sigh, and I looked at him.

"Well, don't say I didn't tell you, but I told you. I _knew_ something would happen. But _NO._ We just _had_ to go despite the risks without a plan." I started to get annoyed with his constant nagging.

"Excuse me?! You always tell me what's wrong with my plans! Why can't I ever get a 'good job, Carrie' or a 'nice plan, Carrie'? Why do you always have to criticize me instead of praising me for once?!" Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he looked taken aback. I then realized something: I've never raised my voice to him before. His face then turned angry. He took a step towards me.

"You want to know why you never get praised, Carrie?! It's because all of your plans fail! You go headfirst into situations, you don't think, and act on impulse! And you don't even give a damn about the people around you!" I gasped, and I was on the brink of tears.

"Oh, shut the hell up, you _jerk_!" I hissed.

"Why? Because you know it's true?!"

"I said _shut up_!"

"No!" Suddenly, without thinking, I blindly lashed out at him in anger. When I looked at him again, he had a gash on his cheek, and he was looking at me in disbelief. "C-care…you…you…" He then became angry again. "Gah, whatever! I don't need you!" He growled, turning the other way and stalking further into the house. I couldn't believe that I had actually been driven to hurt him. I shook my head, trying to rid my head of what had just happened. I sat down, head hung low, and started to cry. What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that happened...<strong>

**It actually made me sad while I was typing this, and I knew it was gonna happen!**


	5. The Dog

**(Larry's POV)**

I stalked through the house, grumbling angrily to myself.

"Who the hell needs her? She's only holding me back." I growled. I walked from room to room until I came to one that looked like a kitchen. I was about to walk by it without a second thought, but then something caught my eye. I looked, and it was as if my prayers had been answered. Right above the sink was a window. An _open _window. I smiled and leaped onto the counter, then onto the window sill. I was about to jump down onto the grass on the outside, but I stopped. I looked back, wondering if I should tell Carrie. I was about to go back, but the pain on my cheek reminded me of what she had done to me. I narrowed my eyes angrily as I turned away from the inside, about to jump down. "Let her get _herself_ out of her own mess for once." I told myself as I jumped down onto the cool grass.

I started padding further away from the house, but something dark appeared in my peripheral vision. I looked to my right, and standing there was a huge Doberman that was looking straight at me. But something was wrong with it. It was drooling, and it looked somewhat..._deranged_. That's when I noticed the foam around its mouth, and the gurgly-sounding growl coming from its throat as it watched my every move. Its head was hung low, and its ears were back. If I could find the best way to describe it, I would describe it as a real-life zombie dog. It looked that scary. I felt my fur start to rise, and my tail puffed up. The way it was standing told me that if I made a single move, it would be on me immediately. All I could do was stand there, stiff with fear.

Suddenly, its growling became a bit louder, and it barked ferociously. Well, this caused me to jump, which was the trigger the dog needed as it suddenly began charging at me. Without thinking, I took off in a random direction. I spotted a tree a few feet away and leaped onto it, but I had never climbed a tree before, so I was having a bit of difficulty. The dog started jumping up at me, its jaws snapping just inches away from me. I kept trying to climb further and further up, and I was making slow progress, little by little. But while I was climbing, my claws weren't in as deep as I thought they were, and I slid down the tree a great bit, letting out a yowl of fear in the process.

**(Carrie's POV)**

As I was sitting alone, I suddenly heard a loud bark come from outside. But I paid no mind to it, as dogs were everywhere in Peaceville. The thing that caught my attention, though, was the sound of a cat's yowl. Just the sound of it hurt my ears, because whatever cat had made it must be in great distress. That's when I remembered: Larry!

**(Larry's POV)**

I was trying my best to stay in the tree, but the feeling of the dog's teeth snapping just below me caused me to panic. I meowed in fear. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on forever. I saw a branch not too far away from me, so I tried to make my way over to it. Once I got to it, I clawed my way onto it, breathing a sigh of relief. I looked around, and saw that there were no other branches around me, and there was an obviously angry, rabid dog below me. I was trapped...

I watched the dog as it attempted to reach me, jumping over and over again, and even coming dangerously close a couple times. I soon began to relax as I realized that the dog just couldn't reach me. Silly me to think such a thing. No sooner had I relaxed had the dog jumped high enough to grab ahold of the branch I was currently sitting on. The branch was starting to become weak as the weight of the dog dragged it down. I could only sit there in horror.

Then, suddenly, I heard a sound. It sounds like and angry cat yowl. I looked over to the house to see none other than Carrie running at full speed over to us. I watched as she jumped onto the dog's back, claws extended, causing the dog to let go of the branch in surprise. I sat there in fear as I watched Carrie wrestle a rabid animal that was over ten times her size. For me. She was doing this to protect me, even after those awful things I said to her. Even after I tried to leave her behind. Why would she do that?

Suddenly, she climbed onto its head as it thrashed about, trying to fling her off. She clawed at its face, leaving deep gashes, but the large animal hardly seemed fazed as it kept snapping at her. She then lashed out with all her strength, and her claws raked across its right eye. The dog yelped, and it stopped thrashing about for a second. Carrie then took that chance to jump off the dog and leap onto the tree. She climbed up to my branch, but she didn't stop there.

"C'mon!" She said, panting. "We need to get to a higher branch!" I nodded, and I struggled to climb up after her, scared of falling again. I clambered onto a branch, and Carrie climbed onto one right next to it. I watched her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Uh, th-thanks for...saving me..." I said nervously. She let out a sigh and looked at me.

"Didn't I say I'd always have your back?" She asked.

"But why? I yelled at you. I told you I didn't need you. I even tried to _leave_ you!" She looked at me seriously.

"Larry, you're my best friend. That's the only reason I need. Best friends look out for each other." She said with a slight smile. I smiled back at her. I suddenly heard growling coming from under us, and my smile disappeared. We both looked down. The large, crazed Doberman was looking up at us and snarling. But I didn't feel scared. We were safe up here, and I was next to the most important person in my life. "Looks pretty angry, huh?" Carrie said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I chuckled a bit.

"Well, you did probably blind it in its right eye by the looks of that gash you gave it. I mean, I'd be pretty angry, too." I joked. She giggled.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a jerk." She said apologetically. I sighed.

"And _I'm_ sorry for all those awful things I said to you. I _was_ being a jerk." Carrie then smiled at me.

"Yeah, but you know what? You're _my_ jerk." She said. I smiled at her, hoping she couldn't see the 3rd degree blush through my fur. I was about to say something else, but before I could, a slight snapping sound reached my ears. I perked my ears as the snapping sound grew a bit louder. I could tell Carrie heard it too, because she was looking around curiously. Then, the snapping got even louder.

That's when I saw it. The branch. Carrie's branch. She then realized what was happening, and tried to get off of it, but she was too slow. The look of pure terror on her face was the last thing I saw before the branch broke off the tree completely, and I could only watch in frozen horror as she descended towards the hungrily snapping maw of the dog below.


	6. Oh No

**Another chapter! :333**

* * *

><p><strong>(Larry's POV)<strong>

I watched in horror as she fell with the branch, and I saw the dog lunge for her. I was frozen in fear, and I couldn't look away. I prepared for the worst as the dog was just inches away. Then…

The dog, instead of biting down on her, chomped down on the branch she was still attached to. I mentally cheered at the thought that Carrie could still make it out of there.

"Carrie!" I yelled. "Climb back up the tree!" The dog started to shake the branch in its mouth, flinging Carrie harshly to the side. It snarled as it saw her, and dropped the branch. "Carrie, hurry!" She got up with a grunt of pain, and then ran to the tree, leaping onto it with seconds to spare. It appeared that one of her paws had been injured when she was flung by the dog, making her climb a bit slower than before. The dog jumped at her, but she was already out of reach. She was about to make it to the branch that I was on, but I looked over to the dog in surprise.

With a great leap, it went high enough, and it grabbed Carrie's tail in its mouth. Carrie let out a hiss of pain, and was dragged down the tree by the dog, leaving long, deep claw marks in the bark. She clung to the tree for dear life as the dog tried to pull her away. I was scared of the dog, but I was more scared for her life. So, I sucked up my fear, and went down to a lower branch that was within the canine's reach. With a hiss, I raked my claws across the top of its head. It didn't seem to do much, but it did get the dog's attention. It let go of Carrie, now having found a new target.

"Carrie, climb!" I yelled to her. She nodded in thanks and started climbing up again. I did the same as the dog began jumping and snapping at me. Once we were on a higher, sturdier branch, we both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Larry." She said. I smiled slightly at her.

"No problem, Care." She smiled back at me. As we sat on the branch together, the barking and snarling of the dog under us became nothing but white noise. I was staring out into the distance, lost in my own thoughts, when I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked over, and I saw Carrie's head resting on me. I smiled, and did something that would've been weird if we had been humans: I licked the top of her head affectionately. She began to lightly purr, and the sound of it comforted me as we sat there. It felt like hours passed, until the dog had finally given up and left. I looked all around the surrounding area, but it was nowhere to be seen. What a relief. Carrie had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I looked at her, enjoying the sight one final time before waking her up.

"H-huh…?" She said, opening her eyes sleepily.

"Care, the dog's gone." Her eyes snapped open, and she lifted her head from my shoulder. She looked around.

"Huh. Well, that's good. We should go before it comes back." I nodded in agreement. She got up and was about to jump to a lower branch, but I stopped her.

"Uh, Care?" She looked back at me.

"Yes?" I moved towards her, and put my paw on hers.

"Carrie, your plans don't always fail. I shouldn't have said that. I was just…angry. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And the truth is that…I _do _need you, Carrie." I saw Carrie's eyes widen at this out-of-nowhere apology. She then smiled and turned towards me, then leaned forward, licking the injury on my cheek. I gulped and blushed, and Carrie just giggled as she turned away and jumped down until she hit the ground. I still didn't move. She giggled again.

"Are you coming, Larry?" I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Uh…yeah!" I said, jumping down until I was next to her on the ground. She started walking in a direction.

"So, how do we get to Kim's house from here?" I asked. She immediately paused. "Care?" She turned to me with a sheepish look.

"Uh oh…" I sighed.

"You don't know this area either, do you?" She shook her head slowly. I sighed again.

"Hold on. Gimme a second." She said. I looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm going to climb a tree to see if anything in the surrounding area looks familiar."

"No, you have a hurt paw. Let me." I said, going to a taller tree. She followed behind me. "Okay, now sit here." I told her, hopping onto the first branch. She sat down, and I continued going higher, one branch at a time.

**(Carrie's POV)**

As I sat there at the base of the tree, I watched Larry go up. I suddenly felt a stinging sensation in my tail, and I brought it to my front to look at it. It was bleeding slightly, and there was some fur missing. I began lightly stroking the injured area with my good paw. After about a minute, Larry came back down again. He looked solemn.

"Anything?" I asked. He shook his head, disappointed. I sighed. "Well, I guess we'd better start walking." I suggested. He nodded halfheartedly. I began limping in a random direction, and Larry followed close behind. As I was walking, the stinging in my tail became worse, and it felt like it was spreading. That area also felt really warm, and it worried me. But I decided to ignore it for now. Finding Kim and Konnie's house was top priority. We walked for a while, passing house after house, but nothing looked familiar. I was becoming aggravated.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain. It was so sudden, and hurt so much, I fell to the ground with a pained meow. I curled up tight, trying to stop it. Larry ran up to me.

"Carrie?! Carrie! What's wrong?!" He said, panicking.

"L-larry…" I tried to talk, but I couldn't. After a couple agonizing minutes, the pain finally died down, and I was able to shakily stand up.

"C-carrie…?" Larry said in a worried voice. I looked at him, and he looked on the brink of tears. I shot him a small smile.

"I-I'm okay…" I told him. He nodded. I began walking again, but this time, Larry walked next to me, allowing me to lean on him. "Th-thanks…" I said. He gave me a half-smile.

"No problem, Care." We walked for a bit more, and I started coughing. Larry kept looking at me, worried to hell. Suddenly, I heard a noise come from above us. A loud boom. Thunder. _Oh no_. We both stopped and looked up.

"Maybe we should move a little quicker. Looks like it's about to start raining."

"But, Care…you're not feeling goo-"

"It doesn't matter!" I said, cutting him off. "We need to find shelter!" Larry's eyes widened, but he nodded, and we kept walking. I just realized that I had raised my voice to him again. Why was I getting frustrated so easily? Was my personality changing because of this cat transformation, or…something else? "S-sorry…" I told Larry. He sighed.

"It's fine." He said, flashing me a sympathetic smile. I smiled weakly back. Suddenly, I felt a couple drops of water hit my head.

"Let's hurry…" I said.

"You sure?" I nodded, and we began walking a little faster. Eventually, we came to an alley, where we found a box. I stopped leaning on Larry, and he padded ahead, examining the small box. "Perfect." He said in satisfaction. I walked over to see the box better.

"Uh, Larry? This one won't work. It's not big enough to fit both of us." He looked at me, walked behind me, and started nudging me towards the box.

"No, not both of us. Only you." He said as he pushed me to the box. I looked at him.

"You can't be serious. It's about to rain!" Larry shrugged.

"You need it more than I do. You're sick. Plus, a little rain never hurt anybody."

"But I-"

"Just get in the box." I sighed and went into it, curling up. He just sat on the outside, sitting up straight. He kind of looked like a guard. And I guess he kind of was. A guardian angel. _My_ guardian angel. Soon, it began to rain. I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked once more. He looked at me with a smile, his fur beginning to droop, heavy with rain.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, Care. Didn't a wise person once say that best friends always look out for each other?" He said, reciting my words. I smiled.

"If you're sure…" I said, resting my head back down.

**(Larry's POV)**

I don't know how many hours I sat there in the pouring rain, guarding Carrie with my life. Sure, I was getting wet, but it was worth it if it meant that Carrie got to stay dry. Suddenly, I heard a scuffling sound coming from inside the box. I looked towards her, and saw that she was moving. I stood up and peeking into the box. What I saw made me nervous. She was still asleep, but her claws were all the way out, and she was clawing holes into the bottom of the cardboard box. She was also emitting a low growl, but it didn't sound like a normal cat. It sounded…guttural. Similar to the one the dog had been making.

_Oh no…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, what's gonna happen...? X3<strong>


	7. The Virus

**New chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Larry's POV)<strong>

The rain had thankfully died down after a while to the point that it was just a really light drizzle. I sighed and looked at Carrie for about the hundredth time. I was really worried about her. Her behavior while she slept scared me. I wondered what she'd be like once she woke up. I closed my eyes, resting them for a bit. After a few minutes, I heard something. I perked my ears and opened my eyes. The sound was coming from around the corner of the alley. I tensed and narrowed my eyes, ready to defend if it was the dog. The sound got louder until the source came around the corner and looked at me. A cat. And not just any cat. A female calico…

"Oh, hello again." She said in slight surprise. I lightly growled.

"What do you want?" I spat. She sighed and walked up to me until she was about a foot away.

"Look, tabby. I don't know what your problem is, but if you keep treating strangers like that, you're gonna get into some trouble. And I know. I've been on the streets a _long_ time…" She said.

"Don't call me 'tabby.'" I growled.

"What else could I call you? You drove me away when I first tried to talk to you. Actually, no. That was your little she-mate." I blushed.

"M-mate?! No, we're not together! She's just my friend." I said quickly.

"Mhm." She said skeptically. Then her eyes widened, and a look of fear crossed her face.

"What?" I asked.

"That smell…" She muttered, walking past me, and going over to Carrie. I watched her, eyes narrowed. She sniffed Carrie closely and gasped, backing up a bit. "Sh-she has it…she's sick…" She said in a terrified tone. I got a little mad and went in between her and Carrie, making her back up a few more steps.

"What are you talking about? She's fine." I stated firmly. She shook her head, and her expression was one of terror.

"N-no, you gotta ditch her. Sh- she's got it!"

"She's got _what_?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Th-the virus! Sh-she's gonna turn into a monster!" My eyes widened. Carrie _had_ been acting strange. "Y-you have to leave her behind! She's a lost cause, now. There's no getting rid of it! It's gonna take contol of her, and she's not going to know anything but 'kill!'" I growled.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" She shook her head.

"No, you have to trust me. I've seen this happen! My parents died from the same thing. She's gonna die!"

"No!" I snarled at her.

"Please, you have t-" She stopped mid-sentence, and her eyes widened. She took a few steps back. I was confused as her face showed pure horror.

"Wha-" I was about to ask what was wrong, but I heard a low growling sound come from behind me. I spun around quickly, and I saw Carrie slowly stepping out of the box. Only…it didn't feel like Carrie. Something inside of me told me that Carrie was no longer in there…

She stepped out of the box, a sick snarl on her face as she stared down the other cat. Her pupils were constricted.

"C-carrie?" I said, now scared. She looked at me only for a second, then turned her attention back to the calico.

"I…told you…" I heard Carrie say, her voice sounding strained and ragged. "I told you…to stay…AWAY!" She said, and I saw her lunge at the other cat.

"No!" I yelled as I saw her jump onto the calico, pinning her down.

**~Warning: **_**May**_** be too graphic for **_**some**_** readers~**

The calico used her hind legs to try to push her off, but Carrie was bigger than her, and was able to keep the cat pinned. She then slashed at the calico's face, leaving three deep gashes. She hissed in pain and blindly lashed out at Carrie's face, causing her to just become angrier. That's when I remembered: When Carrie had slashed at the dog, it didn't seem to have much of an effect. It hadn't cared about pain. The only thing that was on its mind was 'kill.'

Carrie then did something that I would probably have been better off not seeing. She slashed at her victim's face, and all I saw was blood and fur flying. When I saw the aftermath of the blow, I was frozen in shock. Carrie had raked her claws across the calico's eye, and ripped off most of her eyelid in the process. I wanted to throw up as I saw blood leaking from her eye and torn eyelid. The smaller cat was in so much pain and was so terrified, that she was gasping for breath, and wouldn't fight back. I had to put an end to this.

"Carrie! Stop!" I pleaded. She looked at me, pressing her bloodstained paw on the other cat's throat. "Carrie, please…I know this isn't you…" She growled, turning her attention back to her victim. "Carrie, no!" But she paid no mind to me as she held the calico down by its throat, and leaned down. Then, with a quick movement, she snapped at its throat, tearing it open. Blood sprayed all over her face. I heard the sickening snap of the animal's vertebrae. "No!" I yelled.

**~It is now okay for all readers~**

Carrie then looked at me, and stepped off the lifeless body of the cat. She slowly began stalking towards me, a psychotic gleam in her eyes.

"C-carrie? Wha…what are you doing…?" I asked, stepping back a little. She just kept walking forward. Then, without warning, she leaped. And before I knew it, I was pinned. I wriggled slightly, trying to get free, but it was useless. She leaned down until our faces were inches apart. She paused for a second, and I seized the opportunity. I kicked her hard in the stomach, surprising her a little. Then, I pushed her back and stood up. She shook her head angrily, but before she could do anything, I leaped onto her, this time with her being the one pinned. "Carrie, please…" I pleaded, my eyes starting to water. She growled. "Carrie…Care…this isn't you. You're not a killer. Remember who you are…" I grunted in pain as I felt her suddenly dig her front claws into my shoulders, but I didn't budge. I needed to keep her down. I felt tears start to stream down my face as I begged for her to come back to me. I closed my eyes and buried my face into the crook of her neck. "Carrie, please snap out of it. Please, do it for me…" After a couple seconds, I felt her claws release from my shoulders.

"L-larry…?" I heard a voice weakly say. I lifted my head and looked at her. Her eyes were back to normal, and she was looking at me. Her eyes were just barely open, like she was more tired than anything.

"Care…"

"I…I'm…sorry…" She said before her eyes closed all the way, and her head fell to the side.

"C-carrie? Carrie?! Carrie, wake up!" I yelled. I started crying again as I lied down with her, wrapping my tail around her protectively. "Carrie…please…" I begged.

I lied there with her, unmoving, for a long time. I didn't have the energy to move. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, but I no longer had the strength to stand up. I realized that I hadn't eaten in a while, and with the events of today, it just left me drained. I only had the energy to open my eyes slightly to look at the approaching figure. I didn't really care if it was the dog or not. Nothing mattered right now. I was willing to accept death at this point…

But it wasn't the dog.

"Woah, I thought you guys were with Laney. You two look horrible! What happened to you guys?" I heard a familiar voice say. "You need to get to the vet!" I then felt myself being lifted off the ground slowly, and I looked over at Carrie, who was also getting picked up. The person nestled me into their arm, and I was lying on my back, facing up. I was able to see our saving grace: the one and only Corey Riffin. But I didn't care. I was glad he had come. I let out a small, weak mewl of appreciation before the exhaustion hit me, and I felt myself begin to slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen to Carrie? Is she...dead?<strong>


	8. The Vet

**Hey guys! Another chapter out. To be honest, this chapter isn't very eventful, and was mostly story-filler. But I hope you enjoy, anyways!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Carrie's POV)<strong>

I opened my eyes slightly, and looked around weakly. I was in a white room. I looked over to my left, and saw an orange tabby sleeping next to me.

"Larry…?" I said weakly.

"Ah, you're awake." I heard someone say, causing me to jump. I looked over at the source, and saw a blue-haired boy walking up to me. I growled and tried to stand up, but I fell back down again with a pained hiss. "Hey, it's okay, girl…" He said softly. "Found you in an alley. You and the little guy, here." He reached out a hand and began petting the top of my head. I was powerless to move away, but…I didn't really want to. It felt kinda nice. Suddenly, I heard a door open, causing Corey and I to turn our heads. A kind-looking, brunette woman came into the room.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. Corey waved at her. "So, are these the cats?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Corey said politely.

"What were they like when you found them?" She asked, walking up to me.

"Oh, they were in really bad shape. They still are. The black and white one had a lot of blood on her, but I cleaned her up as best as I could. Also, there was a…" Corey lowered his voice a bit, "…cat torn apart next to them…" The woman's eyes widened.

"Really? Hmm…" She then took her hand and placed it on my back, gently holding me in place on the cold, metal table I was on. What was I gonna do? Run away in the condition I was in? She began inspecting me, constantly moving my fur out of the way to see if there was anything on my skin. It was really awkward for me. I felt pretty freaking violated. As she was looking me over, I suddenly remembered the calico. That poor cat. Everything came to me in a blur, but I did remember standing over her against my will with the intent to kill. Her terrified face. The blood. I sighed. I would never be able to get those images out of my head. The vet continued to look me over until she got to my tail. "Hmm…" She said again.

"What's wrong with her?" Corey asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might have an idea." She said as she examined my tail. "Bite marks…" She muttered to herself. She then moved her hands to my head. She took a small flashlight and shined it into my eyes. Then, she pulled up my lip to view my gums and teeth. She stopped and looked back at Corey. "Well, her teeth are tinted pink, meaning she killed something recently, which was probably that cat that you found torn up." Corey gasped.

"But why would she do that? She was the sweetest little thing when I first found her." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that brings me to my next point. She has Acute Encephalitis, more commonly known as rabies. She was bitten on her tail by something that had the disease."

"But you can fix her, right?" The woman sighed.

"That could prove to be difficult. You see, I could give her something, but it would be close to useless. Normally, we'd be able to help an animal if they had been bitten recently, but once an animal actually starts showing _symptoms_ of rabies, then they're pretty much a lost cause. The tabby had been scratched on each shoulder, but he hadn't shown any symptoms of the disease. I gave him a few injections, so he should be good to go by tomorrow. But the other one…there's pretty much no hope for her."

I listened closely to her words as I lied there, unmoving.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Corey pleaded. Why was he so persistent in saving me? If he knew who I really was, I'm sure he'd be singing a different tune.

"Look, kid. She's infected with rabies, she has a few injuries, and she's malnourished. Her chances of surviving are very slim. Heck, she'd be lucky to survive another night in her state. I don't want to waste valuable medications on an animal that will die anyway." She stated simply. I sighed.

"No, you have to! She can make it if you give her a chance! She's strong enough. I know it!" I lifted my head slightly and looked at him. "I'm not leaving until you do it!" The woman sighed in aggravation.

"Okay, you know what? Fine. But if she dies, don't say I didn't warn you." Corey nodded quickly. "Alright then, follow me." She said, walking to the door. Corey followed her out, leaving Larry and I alone. I began thinking about what the veterinarian had said. I was most likely going to die…

It's a good thing Larry had been asleep when they were talki-

"C-care?" I heard a shaky voice say. I turned my head quickly in alarm, and saw Larry staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Larry? Did you…hear any of that?" Larry nodded slowly.

"I wasn't asleep. I was just resting."

"Oh, god…" He moved one of his paws, and placed it on mine.

"Care, I…you…you might die…" He said slowly. I looked down at our touching paws.

"I…I know." I said.

"But Carrie…you can't…" I looked back at him.

"Well, it's not really my choice, is it?" He sighed.

"No, I guess not…" I gave his cheek a comforting lick.

"Larry, it's gonna be okay." He looked me in the eyes as his started to water.

"Care, you don't know that. What if…what if you don't make it? What if you _do _die? What if I never see you again?" I smiled slightly at him.

"Larr, why are you focusing on all the bad 'what ifs' instead of the good ones? I mean, _what if_ I _do_ make it? _What if _I _don't_ die? _What if_ you _don't have to worry_ about not seeing me again? Think more positively." He sighed again and nodded, returning my smile. All of a sudden, Corey and the lady walked back in with a tray holding three syringes. I winced. I was never good with needles…

"Okay, you ready, girl?" She asked, walking over to me. She put the tray down next to me, and pet Larry and I. She then took the first syringe. She held me down again, this time with a bit more force, and held the needle by my abdomen. I clawed the table in pain as she gave me the injection. I was relieved, though, as the other two weren't nearly as painful. After she was done, she put Larry and I in two separate pet carriers, and handed us to Corey. "Now, remember, she needs to get a lot of rest. Keep her food and water near her so she won't have to get up." He nodded, and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"But, kid, if she starts acting up, and begins to get more aggressive, bring her back here immediately."

"Why?" Corey asked.

"Because if that happens, that means the injections didn't work, and then we'd have to put her down." Corey's eyes widened, but he nodded again.

"Okay, I will." He said, turning to leave. The journey to Corey's house was boring and uneventful (just like this chapter). When he got inside, he set the carriers down and let us out. He got a soft pet bed and brought it over to a corner, along with some food and water. He then took me and placed me onto the little bed. I was exhausted, and accepted this gesture, despite it being from Riffin. He pet me, and I closed my eyes. After a few minutes of lying motionless, I felt something soft come up against my side. Even without opening my eyes, I knew right away it was Larry. I felt him snuggle up with me, causing me to mentally smile. But what shocked me were the words that I heard him say…

"Sweet dreams, Care. I love you…so much…" He said softly. He must've thought I was asleep. I smiled a bit and kept pretending to sleep, glad to know that he liked me back. Then, suddenly, I felt his tail entwine with mine, causing my heart to race. I began purring, and pressed myself against his side as I began to slowly fall asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>D'awwww. =(^.^)=<strong>


	9. Corey's Cat

**New chapter! We're almost at the end, peeps!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Carrie's POV)<strong>

When I woke up, I didn't feel much different. No better, no worse. I went to get up, but I felt something on my back. I looked over and saw Larry with his head resting on my back, and his tail still entwined with mine. I smiled and licked the top of his head. I then managed to slowly get free and got up, doing a good, long stretch. I felt so stiff. I then began walking around, wanting to explore this new house. While I was walking, I realized that my paw that had been injured when the dog threw me didn't really hurt anymore. That's a plus.

I walked until I came to a living room-looking place. I saw that the television was on. I stalked further into the room, looking around. I was trying to be stealthy so I wouldn't be seen. I wasn't aware of the blue-haired boy who was watching me curiously from the couch. Then, without warning, he got up and came over to me, picking me up in his arms.

"How many times are you going to pick me up?!" I meowed angrily at him.

"Aww, you're so cute!" He said happily. I growled. "Woah, there. It's okay." He said, taking me over to the couch. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he sat down, placing me on his lap. He began petting me, and I started to involuntarily purr. Suddenly, he stopped. "You know, you're not supposed to be up. The vet said you had to stay in bed. But…I guess a little movement won't hurt." I just blocked him out as he spoke to me with his annoying voice. What, did he expect me to talk back? I'm a cat, if you hadn't noticed, Riffin! Suddenly, he sneezed, causing me to jump. Oh, yeah. His allergy. I sighed as he began watching TV again, constantly stroking my back.

After a while, he turned off the TV. He looked at me and scratched me behind the ears, a big smile on his face. Why was he so fond of me? I've never seen him do this to Larry. He then picked me up off his lap and lied down on the couch, placing me on his chest.

"You know, you look a lot like a cat I had once. That's probably why I like you so much." I perked my ears. "You see, I was pretty young, around 7, and my mom decided to get me a cat for my birthday. She looked just like you. This was, of course, before we knew I was allergic to cats. Anyways, she was the sweetest little thing. Every night, she would curl up next to me in bed, she would come whenever she was called, and she even protected this house once. There was a robber, and when she saw him, she jumped on him. Let's just say…he wasn't going to wanna see another cat for a while. She guarded this place better than any guard dog could." I looked at him, and I couldn't help but giggle at his story.

"We were best friends. I loved that cat more than anything. But, then…one day, I went to the doctor because, for a whole week, I had been getting hives, running fevers, and sneezing uncontrollably. The doctor told me that I was allergic to cats." He then sighed. "Well, my mom didn't like that, and she made me get rid of her. She was adopted by this nice family, but a few days after, we got a call saying that she had attacked her new owner. I couldn't believe it because she was so sweet. But I guess she just didn't want a new owner. I had raised her from a kitten, soooo…yeah. But what happened next really broke my heart. She had become so homesick and freaked out that she wouldn't let anyone near her, and she attacked her new owner's 5 month old. So, they took her to the vet, where she was considered 'too dangerous,' and they had her put down..." He started tearing up, and I felt my ears lower in sadness. I couldn't imagine losing Dr. Purrs like that. I sighed and went closer to his face, proceeding to lick his cheek. I meowed at him, this time with sympathy instead of anger. He smiled and pet my head. "You know…" He began. "…it's almost like you can understand me…" I meowed again, and rubbed my head against his face comfortingly. He chuckled and hugged me lightly. I sighed. So, this is why he was so insistent in saving me: he couldn't save his best friend...

I curled up on his chest and smiled, beginning to fall asleep again.

**(Corey's POV)**

I don't know how long I lied there with the cat on my chest, purring away. I smiled and stroked her back again. Then, suddenly, her purring turned to growling. My smiled disappeared as she began to dig her claws into me, going through my shirt and clawing me painfully. I wanted to get up, but I was afraid of what would happen if she woke up. I gulped and sat up slowly anyway. I put my arms around her and sat up all the way, laying her back down on my lap. Suddenly, I saw her eyes snap open, but they looked different. Her eyes. They were…contracted. She looked at me, and a snarl appeared on her face.

"Uh, wh-what are you doing?" I asked, despite knowing it wouldn't answer. It growled louder, and suddenly, it jumped at my throat.

I then shot up, breathing heavily in a cold sweat. I saw the cat, now on my lap, looking at me curiously, wondering what was wrong. I rubbed my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Phew…just a dream." I said.

**(Larry's POV)**

I woke up to the feeling of being cold. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing that Carrie was nowhere in sight. I got up and walked to a window, hopping onto the ledge. The window was open, but was blocked by a screen. I felt a warm breeze through the screen. It looked to be about mid-day. I was about to hop down when something caught my eye. I squinted and looked harder. Suddenly, I gasped. I jumped from the window and raced around the house looking for Carrie. I ran into the living room and surprising found her snuggling with Corey. But I paid no mind to that. I was too excited.

"Care! Care! Care! Care!" I yelled happily, running up to her.

"Ah, look who it is." Corey said as I hopped onto the couch.

**(Carrie's POV)**

Larry came into the room yelling like crazy. He came and jumped onto the couch.

"Larry, what is it?"

"Window…house…right there…" He panted. I rolled my eyes.

"Catch your breath first, _then_ tell me." He took a deep breath.

"Care, out the window! I saw your house! It's right there!" My eyes widened, and I stood up straight.

"Are you serious?" He nodded with a huge smile on his face. I was about to dash off, but then looked at Corey. I mean, I know I hate him, but I felt so…bad for him. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Care?" I looked at him.

"Oh, uh…it's nothing." I said as I jumped off the couch, running into the dining room where my bed was. Larry ran up and jumped onto the window. He then proceeded to take his claws and run them down the screened window. I gasped. "Larry, what are you doing?!"

"Trying to get us outta here!"

"But that's Corey's property."

"So?" He said. I just stayed silent, because the damage had already been done. He had raked a big hole in the screen, and he jumped through. I hopped up onto the window sill, and looked back. My eyes widened as I saw Corey standing there, wide-eyed. He was watching me with what I could only describe as sadness and betrayal. I closed my eyes and sighed, jumping through the window as well. I didn't look back as we ran. We ran to my house, and we were about to run past it when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sight for sore eyes. Right there in my garage were Kim and Konnie, who were standing around the machine. I meowed at Larry, and he stopped. His eyes widened, and we both ran to the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor Corey. Maybe Carrie will do something...<strong>


	10. The End

**Hey, guys! Enjoy the last chapter of this story! I had a blast writing it, and I hope you all had as much fun reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kim's POV)<strong>

I was examining the machine, trying to figure out what was wrong with it, and where Carrie and Larry were. Suddenly, I heard a loud meow, which pulled me from my thoughts. Konnie and I turned around and saw two cats watching us. An orange one came up to me and began circling me, meowing. I pushed it away.

"Shoo." I said. He went back over to the other cat.

"Sis, what's going on with these cats?" Konnie asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Just ignore them and help me find out what's wrong with this thing! We need to get Carrie and Larry back!"

**(Carrie's POV)**

I groaned in annoyance. I mean, how blind can they be?! It all adds up! We said the word cat, we disappear, and now there are two cats. Put it together, Kim! Larry turned to me.

"What do we do?" He asked. I sighed.

"I don't kn-" I paused.

"What is it?"

"I have an idea!"

"Oh, no…"

**(Larry's POV)**

Carrie suddenly dashed off, going to one side of the garage with a bunch of shelves. She hopped onto the lowest shelf, where we kept the board games for sleepovers. She pushed a couple of games out of the way until…

"Found it!" She said, pawing a red box. I looked at the word on the side.

"Scrabble…" I muttered to myself. I then gasped. "Carrie, you're a genius!"

"I know." She said, beginning to push the game off. The box fell to the ground noisily, and letters spilled out.

"Hey, what was that?!" I heard Kim say, soon followed by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Carrie jumped down and quickly began to organize the letters to make words. I went over and helped her. All of a sudden, I felt something push me to the side forcefully.

**(Kim's POV)**

I nudged the cat away again, and looked at the mess they had caused.

"Oh, come on! I-" I began to say, but then saw the letters spread out on the ground. It messily spelled: CARRIE AND LARRY. I gasped, and Konnie picked up the orange one. She looked at him for a second, and then showed him to me.

"Kim, look at his eyes!" I looked, and sure enough, they were a familiar shade of green. And the other cat. It had blue eyes. I facepalmed.

"Konnie, we didn't make them disappear! We turned them into cats!"

"You mean _you_ turned them into cats." I waved her away.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, taking the orange one from her. "Go pick up the other one." I took Larry and put him into the machine. Konnie came with Carrie and placed her next to him.

"Wait, Kim. How's it gonna work?"

"Well, since the machine turned them into cats when they said it aloud, then there's a chance they might turn into humans when they say 'human.'"

"But how can they say it? They're cats. It would only come out as a meow." I shrugged.

"I think it's only the thought that counts." I told her, but I really had no idea if it would work. I sighed. "You guys ready?" I asked, walking over to the machine's lever. The two cats nodded, and I did the countdown with my hand. When it got to 1, the two cats meowed, and I pulled the lever. The same crackling sound started up again, and the machine began to smoke like before. I crossed my fingers and prayed that they'd be turned back to normal. After a few minutes, the smoke cleared away, and Konnie and I gasped. Where there had once been two cats, stood two 13 year old kids. They stepped out, smiling.

I was so happy, I couldn't help it, and I threw myself at them, engulfing them in a hug. Carrie laughed. Then Konnie joined in, and it turned into one big group hug. Larry was gasping for breath. We released them.

"Sorry, Larry." Konnie said sheepishly.

"Oh, it…it's fine." He gasped. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Uh, sorry for…you know…turning you guys into cats…" Carrie came over and pat my back.

"Hey, it's okay. I mean, despite getting chased by a Doberman and getting rabies, we had a good time, right Larry?" He nodded.

"Wait, rabies?!" I asked. Carrie nodded.

"Yeah, I still have it, but I think it's going away. Those injections must've helped a lot. But my head is throbbing." Larry then walked up to Carrie.

"Hey, maybe you should go lay down, then." He said. She shook her head.

"No, there's something I have to go do first, before anything. I'll be back." She said as she ran out of the garage. I looked at Larry in confusion, but he just shrugged.

**(Corey's POV)**

I was sitting on my couch, depressed as hell. I just lost another potential friend, _and_ I had to explain to my dad why there was a hole in the screen window. I sighed. I don't know how long I continued sitting there before I heard my doorbell ring. I raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking towards the door. I opened it, but there was no one there. I sighed, and was about to close the door again, but I looked down and saw something. A small, cardboard box.

"Huh…?" I said to myself as I crouched down and opened the box. I gasped in surprise. There, curled up in the box, was a small, black and white kitten. It moved a bit and uncurled, lifting its head to look at me with big, bright, yellow eyes. I reached in and pet her. She purred and pushed her head into my hand. I picked her up out of the box, and she melted into me as I held her close to me. I felt my eyes start to water with joy.

Then, something white caught my eye. I looked into the box, and there was a white envelope lying neatly on the bottom. I picked it up, and looked at the words on the side. It read: For your window. I raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope. I gasped when I saw its contents. Money. There was enough money for a new screen. I looked all over the envelope and the box, but there was no identification, or anything telling me who had done this for me. But I smiled, and I walked inside, taking the new kitten with me, who was purring happily in my arms.

**(Carrie's POV)**

As I was walking home, I had a smile on my face. I know I hated him, but it still made me feel good to have done this. But, as I walked, my smile disappeared. As I was passing an alley, something big and dark caught my eye. I stopped and looked over.

There, lying in the alley, was a dog. A Doberman. I walked over to it and sighed, kneeling down next to it. It was panting heavily, and its breaths were struggled and raspy. It didn't have the same demeanor as before. It was calm and normal, now. The virus was dying, along with the dog. It looked at me, and gave me an apologetic look. It must remember me by smell. I sighed and stoked the top of its head, thinking: This could've been me. I felt bad for it. Having been under the influence of rabies before, I knew how little control you had of your actions.

"It's okay…" I whispered to it. "I forgive you." It whimpered and licked my hand. Then, it continued to lie there, panting. I slightly jumped when, suddenly, it let out a whine, and its flank slowly stopped moving as its breathing slowly stopped altogether. "I'm sorry…" I said, petting its head one more time before standing up and continuing my walk home in silence.

When I got home, Kim and Konnie were gone, but Larry was still there, sitting on the stage. I walked in, and he looked at me, smiling.

"Hey, Care! What'd ya have to go do?" I walked in and sat next to him on the stage.

"Oh, nothing important. Just had to run a quick errand."

"Ah, I see." He said.

"Hey, Larry?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Yeah?" I smiled slyly, and before he could react, I leaned forward and kissed him. It only lasted for a second before I pulled away. His eyes were huge, and his face was redder than his hair. "C-care…?" He stuttered out. I nudged his shoulder.

"Just a bit of advice: If you wanna secretly confess to someone, don't say it while you think they're asleep, because they most likely aren't." I said. He was speechless. I giggled, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Care, you like me back?"

"You're still wondering?" I asked playfully. His smile grew, and he threw himself at me, giving me a tight squeeze.

"Oh, you don't know how happy that makes me!" He said, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I put my arms around him, too. We were like that for a couple seconds before I let go of him quickly and started violently coughing. He let me go and looked at me worriedly. Once my coughing fit was over, Larry put a hand on my back. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I just…need some rest…" I said. He nodded understandingly and hopped of the stage.

"C'mon, I'll take you to your room." He said.

"No, I'm okay. I got it."

"Carrie, no. Come one." He stated firmly, offering me his hand. I rolled my eyes and took it. He led me up to my room, and I went and lied down in my bed. Larry sat on the edge of my bed and put a hand on my head, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled at him. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Hope you feel better, Care." He said.

"Thanks, Larr." He started to get up, but I didn't want him to go, so I grabbed his hand. "Uh, Larr? Could you maybe…stay? With me?" He smiled and sat back down.

"Sure thing, Care."

"You sure it's not too much of a bother?" He then grabbed my hand in his own.

"Psht, of course not, Care. I'll stay for however long you need." He said sweetly. I smiled and began to close my eyes, the feeling of my hand being held by his comforting me as I slowly began to fall asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this story! But you know what...I'm thinking of <em>maybe, MAYBE<em> making a sequel. Tell me what you think of this idea in the reviews!**


	11. Sequel Decision

**Hey, everyone! I have some good news…**

**I'm making a sequel! The first chapter shall (hopefully) be posted before Christmas, but ****_definitely _****before New Year. I don't have a title yet, so you'll just have to watch out for it. Hope you anticipate this story! It'll be…interesting…**


End file.
